Romeo & Juliet Dramione style
by xMysteriousMeX
Summary: Just a little story to entertain you Dramione fans :)
1. Chapter 1

Authors note – Well guys and gals, this is my first attempt at a Dramione fic! It probably won't be any good but I just wanted to give it a go! So will you review please & let me know what you think! :D

Draco stared into the mirror, a sad smile gracing his face. He was about to make a very important decision and it was not one he was looking forward to. He sighed softly, wondering how he got himself into this situation. It had started a few months prior. He had started a relationship with Hermione granger and now he was paying the price. His family didn't like her, there was no way that they would let them be together without causing them problems. It extremely bothered him, she wasn't just some mudblood girl he was messing around with, and he actually loved this girl. But sadly his parents didn't see it that way, they just seen it as a disgrace to their precious pureblood line! Draco would try again to make them see that for once in his sad life, he was actually happy and that wasn't something he was willing to give up. If his parents didn't accept them, then Draco would consider himself an orphan! His heritage be damned, he would give up any and all of his gold just to be with Hermione. She was worth every pound that he lost and more. Shoving away from the mirror, he took one last look at himself before walking away. It was time to meet his parents and try to make them realise love is more important than blood status or reputations. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note - I noticed I forgot to add a disclaimer to the previous chapter! So just stating the obvious, but I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters! Now on with the story.

Chapter 2 ..

Draco stared at his parents, no emotion showing on his face. They had reacted exactly as he had thought they would, and even though he was expecting this, a small part of him was disappointed. They were his parents after all; bit if they weren't planning on accepting his relationship with Hermione, then it's their own fault that their only child disowns himself.

''Mother, Father it has been a pleasure to see you again, but since you very rudely and unashamedly don't care much about your sons happiness, you won't be seeing me for a while. If you decide to stop being selfish then I will gladly become a part of your lives again. Goodbye.'' Draco then turned on his heel, not waiting for any response and stepped into the fireplace and floo'd to the head dorms at Hogwarts. He felt nothing but contempt for his parents at this moment; they didn't even try to stop him from leaving! Obviously they preferred to pretend to have no son then to have a mudblood loving one! He shook his head in disgust; thanking Salazar he wasn't so close minded anymore. Hermione really had changed him.

Hermione Granger was sitting on her bed reading a book, waiting for Draco to return. She kept looking at the door every two seconds, hoping to see him appear with a smile on his face, ready to tell her some good news. Merlin knew they needed some good news and support on their relationship. Most of the students of Hogwarts had assumed Draco put her under some sort of love spell or used the imperious curse on her! She chuckled softly to herself, remembering when she told Harry and Ron about her and Draco's being together. It was a memory she could laugh on now, but at the time, she was heartbroken and lost. She had thought she had lost her best friends forever!

_Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room, wringing her hands, a sheen of sweat across her forehead and a knot in her stomach. She was feeling very apprehensive about her best boy friend's reactions to her feelings regarding Draco. They had been going out for a good while, since the start of sixth year, and now it was their first term of seventh year. Of course, they had kept it a secret, knowing that everyone would react badly to them. They wanted to figure out their own confusing feelings before anyone had a chance to change their minds about each other. And she was glad they had kept their relationship secret, because had they not, then they mightn't feel as they do today, and she feels that she would never have completely found herself if she had not continued with Draco. _

''_Harry, Ron, can I speak to you both a moment? In private, it's very important...'' Hermione kept her voice steady, trying to disguise her nerves. _

''_Sure Mione, is anything wrong?'' Harry asked her worriedly. _

''_No, everything's fine Harry, just need to discuss something with you,'' She smiled, trying to reassure her friends, ''Lets go outside, we can sit by the lake,''_

''_Sure Mione, that sounds good, I could use some fresh air anyway,'' Ron quickly replied, wanting to say something. Things had been awkward between them since he had tried to kiss her a few weeks earlier. He still had feelings for her, but she only loved him as a brother. That was good enough for him though, because she was at least still in his life._

_They walked out of the common room, making their way out of the castle, chatting quietly amongst themselfs. This was the calm before the storm some would say. She would always look back at this memory as the time she realised how good her friends really were and just how much they loved her._

_They reached the black lake quickly, and the boys stopped and stared at Hermione expectantly, waiting for her to get whatever she had to say off her chest. _

''_Boys, you know that I'm a good judge of character and that I rarely every make bad decisions. Well before you jump down my throat , I want you to keep that in mind. I have begun seeing somebody,'' She stopped expecting them to say something, but at their confused looks, she took a large breath and continued talking. _

''_I'm seeing Draco Malfoy,'' She was not expecting their reaction. They both started laughing hard, telling her she was hilarious. She felt herself grow angry, and started shouting._

''_Why are you laughing? I'm being serious; I've been seeing him since last year. We're very serious, and he's going telling his parents tomorrow,'' She screeched._

_They both abruptly stopped laughing; instead looks of disbelief crossed their faces. And that was it, all hell broke loose then. _

''_Hermione, what the fuck is wrong with you? He's the enemy, He's a MALFOY! Did he curse you, are you feeling okay?'' Ron was shouting at me now, his face turning redder and uglier by the second. Harry seemed calmer, but just barely. He was looking at me like I had betrayed him. _

''_Please calm down Ron, he hasn't cursed me, what I feel for him is real; I've never felt better before in my life if I'm being honest. Harry please say something,'' I begged, ready to get on my knees, he was scaring me. _

''_There's nothing to say,'' Harry whispered and walked off, Ron following behind, throwing me dirty looks over his shoulder. _

_I called after them, but they left me out in the cold, not even responding to my cries. And that's how Draco found me, two hours later, shivering with tear stains on my face. He pulled me to him as fresh tears began to flow, stroking my hair and telling me everything was going to be alright. He brought me back to the Heads common room, that we shared as were both made Heads this year. He left me on the couch, with a mug of hot chocolate, a roaring fire and promised that he was going to make it right. Nearly an hour later, he returned with Harry and Ron behind him, both of them looking at me sheepishly, and I felt a fresh set of tears beginning to fall. _

''_Hermione, I'm sorry, I've been such a git, I didn't even let you explain and I never took your feelings into consideration, just thinking of my own. We were both being selfish, but Malfoy came to us and after quite some convincing on our part, we finally let him explain to us what we didn't let you explain. We're sorry, and we hope you can forgive us, if he's what makes you happy, then we're happy for you.'' Harry finished and I could feel my heart swell with happiness. My two unbiological brothers were accepting my boyfriend, even though they had a very rough past. I knew I could count on them to understand. I looked at Ron, waiting for him to say something, and he just stared at me until harry nudged him to speak. _

''_Sorry Hermione, if the Ferret makes you happy, then I'm happy,'' He just mumbled his words but I heard them clear as day. I felt a huge smile grace my face as I ran towards my boys, pride swelling inside me._

I broke off from my reminiscing as I heard someone clear their throat, looking up I locked eyes with Draco, and I could see the raw pain in them. I had hoped his meeting with his parents would have gone well, but guessing from the expression on his face, it had gone how we thought it would. I said nothing to him as I stood from my bed and wrapped my arms around him. Nothing needed to be said.


End file.
